bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Sheba
Queen Sheba is the name of the Infernal Demon tasked with the role of the ruler of Inferno. She is portayed as a darker, yet much more massive version of Jubileus and is assumed to have similar powers. It is said that no witch can attempt to summon Sheba like other Demons - the power needed is too great and therefore kills the witch in the process. However, it seems that the equal powers of two witches is enough to summon Queen Sheba, without suffering any further damage. Book of Infernal Demons When the cosmos was split into light, darkness and the chaos in-between, the incredibly powerful Sheba was born alongside the darkness controlling the world of Inferno. She lives in the hellish land, and is often classified as a demon yet the full details of her existence are unknown. Role in'' Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2'' After beating Jubileus into submission as the game's final boss, Bayonetta manages to summon Sheba as a final climatic attack against her. Sheba manifests from two twisting spirals of black and white hair, hinting that Jeanne is still alive and able to lend Bayonetta the strength needed to summon her. Sheba rises several times larger than Jubileus, breaking the protective sphere surrounding the goddess with her presence alone. She kisses her fist before she punches Jublieus' soul out of her body. The goddess' soul spirals past the planets of the Solar System and finally burns up in the Sun, destroying her completely. In Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta and Balder summon a Sheba-Jubileus hybrid as a climatic attack against Aesir. The Sheba-Jubileus hybrid winks out a heart and drop kicks Loptr's body out of his soul, which later is sent flying away and devoured by Gomorrah summoned via Jeanne. Bloody Fate Sheba's role in the anime movie Bloody Fate stays faithful to her game counterpart, with her being summoned by Bayonetta and Jeanne as the final demon to combat Jubileus and Balder, the demon and goddess are relatively matched, bringing their battle far out of the solar system. Bayonetta summons a colossal version of the spike pony used in the Joy torture attack and then gives the queen a rose-ornamented whip to ensnare Jubileus and trap her on the torture device. Jeanne then gives Sheba her gun, which passes through a magic umbran seal to match Sheba's size, the queen wraps her summoning hair around the gun, changing it into a demon-styled cannon. After Bayonetta shoots Balder, Jeanne gives the signal for Sheba to shoot Jubileus, destroying the goddess forever. Trivia *It is unclear why Queen Sheba is much larger than Jubileus during the final Climax and why she is similar to Jubileus in terms of appearance. Her size may be due to the fact that Jubileus was not ressurected at full strength since Jeanne saved Bayonetta from being used as the Left Eye. Her appearance may also be a reflection of the split of the cosmos mentioned in the Book of Infernal Demons, hinting at the duality of Bayonetta's world. *Queen Sheba is the only character in the game to do a climax at Infiniton strength. *If the player defeats Jubileus as Jeanne and performs the final Climax attack, despite two columns of white hair rising up into the air, Queen Sheba is still predominantly black. This isn't the case with any other Infernal Demon, as they all appear white when summoned by Jeanne. Gallery jub1.jpg|Sheba as she is summoned by Bayonetta and Jeanne. Queen Sheba kisses her fist.png|Sheba kissing her fist, before punching Jubileus' soul out of her body. QueenShebaConcept.png|Queen Sheba from the gallery. QueenShebaGallery.png|Sheba's model from the Infernal Demons gallery. Queen Sheba Head Bloody Fate.png|Sheba's Head - Bloody Fate vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h50m48s26.png|Sheba punching Jubileus in Bloody Fate. vlcsnap-2014-02-27-00h41m56s165.png|Sheba wielding her rose whip in Bloody Fate. Sheba Cannon Bloody Fate.png|Sheba and Cannon - Bloody Fate Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2